RomanoXReader An Unexpected Visitor
by winxocer
Summary: My first CountryXReader! Yay! Feedback is greatly appreciated!


RomanoXReader

An Unexpected Visitor

Part 1

**Your POV**

As you walked into your elite private school something caught your eye. On the white board it said, "WELCOME LOVINO AND FELICIANO VARGAS"

I was surprised. I didn't think they would make such a big deal about a visitor (a person who visits a school they might transfer to for a day). You were going to be their Ambassador today, so you would have to show them around, take him to your classes and blah, blah, blah.

When you turned to go through the 8th grade hallway to cut into the 7th grade hallway you over heard some of the girls chattering away. "Hey, I saw two really hot guys at the Administrative Office! They must be the visitors!" one of the girls said.

"Whoever their ambassadors are is REALLY lucky," said another girl.

Suddenly they all whipped out their phones to check their school e-mail to see if they were one of their ambassadors. _I guess that must be Lovino and Feliciano. Man those girls already don't like me, and this time I somewhat have a reason for them to be mad... _I thought to myself.

After I unpacked my bag at my locker I started to walk over the Administrative Office to meet these Lovino and Feliciano characters, but what I didn't expect was for one of them to be so handsome like the girls said.

**Lovino's POV**

_So our ambassador is going to be a girl. _Lovino though as his brother rambled on how our ambassador is going to be a pretty girl. As I was lost in thought I didn't notice when a girl with (h/l) (h/c) and (e/c) eyes walk up to us. She was wearing a beige knee length skirt, white tights, and a white button-up collared shirt with a navy blue sweater.

"Hi! I'm (y/n) and I'll be your 7th grade ambassador today. You came on a good day! You'll get to experience all of our classes today, and I hope you two enjoy them." (y/n) said happily.

_She is beautiful. I'm surprised, Feli was right about something for once. _Lovino though. "Weird we were supposed to visit the 8th grade today. Oh well, hi, (y/n). I'm-..." Lovino started before Feliciano cut in.

"Hey, your pretty! I'm Feliciano and this is my fratello Lovino, but you can call us Feli and Lovi!" Feli interrupted.

"No, she can't!" I yelled at my stupid fratello.

Before I knew it I just started yelling at him for all the things that annoy me about him.

**Your POV**

As the two brothers fight you took the chance to take in some of his features. Lovi had dark brown hair and an unmistakable curl on the side of his head. Feli had light brown hair with the same curl except on the other side of his head. It's been a few minutes and you'd had enough of Lovi's yelling, so you decided to stop it. "Okay, first period is about to start we have to go. It doesn't matter about the messed up grades though. All of my classes are advanced so we will be with the 8th graders all day except for art, gym, and (band/chorus). Plus in you'll get to meet some classmates you might have next year.s" You said politely.

Lovi and Feli stopped fighting immediately just remembering you were there. Feli kept apologizing while Lovi just looked down and blushed. "Okay, we have History first so we are going to Mr. Emare's room." You said looking at their schedule.

After we got out of history there was a bunch of girls trying to crowd around Lovi and Feli. I asked (male friend's name) to take care of Feli because one he and Lovi were always arguing and two since he is so flirty he has more girls around him and I'm a bit claustrophobic. (male friend's name) happily took Feli after we checked it out with the Head of School. _Now that I have Feli off my hands maybe I could get closer to Lovi. He is so sweet even though I don't think he can show it, and I feel a strong emotional aura around him. Like he needs someone. _I thought.

**Lovino's POV**

_I wish I could show her that I really like her, but I guess it would be weird to be told that you were loved by someone that you've only know for about an hour. _Lovino thought while walking to math class. "I've got an idea!" I thought out loud.

"And what may I ask is it about." (y/n) said in a curious tone.

_I was going to pretend to pass her a note during math class. I really want to tell her how I feel about her. She is as pretty as a rose and she's so intelligent. I thought. "_I was just thinking about how I will fit in with this grade if I get accepted into (school name) Academy." I lied.

After math we went to break, and that went by quicker than expected. Soon we were off to art.

**_~Time skip~_**

**_Your POV_**

As we headed to art I thought about the note I was handed in math class. _I know I get these all the time but this one seemed different, plus I didn't recognize the handwriting. I know ALL of my classmates handwriting._ I thought while looking over to Lovi who had his hands behind his head deep in thought as well.

As we approached the art building where we would normally go inside we made a right turn to the flat wall where students were painting on it. "Why are all this kids painting on the wall?" Lovi asked.

"Good question Lovi," I said with a giggle Lovi clearly unhappy I called him that. "Our 7th grade project to make a 5ft by 5ft mural. I'll ask if you could get a mini one! There is tons of extra space on the wall! You could work next to me." I said as I excitedly indicated to a white spot next to a large black tarp.

**Lovi's POV**

After I agreed to paint and we got the 'okay' from her teacher we headed over to get paint, brushes, and smocks. (y/n) chose bright shades of pink, yellow, green, and blue. I was kind of excited to see what she was painting. I chose some reds and greens because I planned to just paint tomatoes.

After we got our smocks on, and been equipped with brushes we walked back to the black tarp. (y/n) told me I could start but I wanted to see what she was painting first. I was so surprised at what I saw what she pulled off the tarp. It was beautiful. She had painted a meadow filled with pink, yellow, white, and blue flowers, and the sky was a clear blue. I just felt like leaping into the painted and rolling around in the grass.

"Lovi... Lovi... LOVI!" (y/n) yelled as I was snapped out of my trance.

Next thing I knew I saw her grinning. "I knew that would snap you out, but is it really that good?" she asked.

"Yes, it is that good. I love how the meadow seems to go on forever, also how there isn't a single cloud in the sky." I praised.

When I looked at her again she had a blush so pink she looked like one of the flowers in her mural. As this became a bit awkward I started on my mural.

By the end of the art period I had covered my part of the wall with ripe red tomatoes, although it did score me some weird looks from the other students. I was pleased with them and so was (y/n) so I just ignored them. As we headed off to break I really wanted to tell her that I wrote the note when a I heard (y/n) scream.


End file.
